The present invention relates generally to a timing mechanism and more particularly to an intermittent drive means for such a timing mechanism which is particularly adaptable to the use of a sub-interval switch in the timing mechanism.
Timing mechanisms have been used for years to control the functions of appliances such as washers and dishwashers. As the demands for controlling the functions of the appliance become more complicated, ways and means need to be found to render the timing mechanism more versatile. Sub-interval switching has been one way of providing greater versatility. Such a mechanism introduces a timed interval substantially smaller in magnitude than the basic impulse time of the timing mechanism itself. In the case of an automatic washing machine, for example, it may be necessary to introduce a shorter period of rinse water into the machine during its spin function.
In order to gain maximum use of sub-interval switching, the drive means for the main camstack must be such that it quickly advances the camstack and it must be such that it allows for synchronization of the sub-interval with the drive cycle.